


Withe Me

by Cencal



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M, daisho, 对刀组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cencal/pseuds/Cencal
Summary: 关于黑道和复仇的故事。要形容的话应该是那种充满各种爆炸镜头然后HE大结局的标准电影吧。但愿......重度OOC 重度OOC 重度OOC





	Withe Me

**Author's Note:**

> 1-4章一起放出。

1.  
书柜的最下方是两个正方形的储物柜，与上面带着玻璃的柜子不同，这两个柜子不起眼又封闭，很适合用来捉迷藏。前提是体型不能太大，或者说必须足够小。  
男孩蜷缩在柜子中，尽管四周一片黑暗但他仍旧睁大眼睛，屏气凝神的倾听。一道薄木板之隔的外界传来翻箱倒柜的声音，好像小偷正在寻找值钱的财物。  
“一点东西都没剩，收拾的倒是真利索。”一个男人的声音接近，紧接着日光灯的光就挤进柜子中将男孩的身影推了出来。他的眼因为骤至的光芒刺痛而眯了起来，那个男人已经将手伸向他，一片阴影将灯光挡住，下一秒他就被拽出了柜子。  
“这是什么？”男人拽着小孩的衣领将他拖出柜子，而后发现这个孩子只穿着一件不合身且肮脏的衬衫，袖子卷了几折仍旧松垮的臃在骨节突出的手腕上，衣襟上布满油渍。“小鬼这的人去哪了？”  
男孩两条筷子样的腿似乎都撑不住瘦弱的身体，他跌坐在地上抬头盯着将自己拉出柜子的男人，似乎是吓坏了。  
“哑巴吗？”正在搜索电视柜的人说道，不过那里面什么也没有。男孩清楚的记得三天前母亲将那里所有的东西搜了出来。更准确的说他们将家里所有还值点钱的东西都卖了，然后再没有回来。  
男孩发现越来越多人的目光聚集在自己身上，不禁抖起来。他的继父，那个除了喝酒之外什么都不会的男人曾经醉醺醺的将他抓在怀里，满是恶意的说：“你是最后值钱的东西了。他们会把你带走估价，然后把你卖给有钱人或者其他什么活见鬼的人物，然后我们的债就还清了。”  
“喂！说话啊！”那个男人抓住他的肩膀摇晃起来，“那对男女去哪了？听不懂总会出声吧！”  
男孩偏过头躲避着飞溅的唾沫星子，脑海中已经描绘出无望的未来的模样。他的视线因摇晃的头颅无法聚焦，眼前一切都加速划过。但他还是看到了站在门口的人，似乎是刚刚抵达的，少年和较年轻的男人。  
“少主！”应当是领头的男人看到少年立刻慌张恭敬的问好。其他人也随之附和着向这个比他们年轻的中学生行礼，并用敬语问道：“您怎么来了？”  
“古田叔说你们在这里，过来看看。”少年直接走过仍旧维持鞠躬姿态的人们，他们弓着腰让出一条路。少年直接走到男孩面前蹲下身与他平视，他发觉到这个人虽然面上挂着笑容，但眼底却毫无笑意。  
男孩向后缩了缩，后脑勺撞在柜门上发出‘咚’的一声巨响，少年嘴角上弯似乎被逗笑了，终于不再显得虚假。他掏出手帕将男孩的脸擦了擦，问道：“这户人呢？”  
“已经跑了，就剩下这个小孩了。”领头人汗津津的回答，都不敢抬头看一眼，“反正小孩还在......”  
“偷渡来的黑户跑了就别想再找到，光小孩在这有什么用。”少年的声音冰冷。男孩却觉得他的嗓音很美，磁性的音调将每一个字都变成了音符，令人沉溺。“你在笑什么？”  
男孩原本因微笑翘起的嘴角凝住了，他已经很久没笑过了。这种牵引着面部肌肉的僵硬的感觉就是笑容吗？他将之记下。  
“少主，他好像是个哑巴。”那个将他拽出柜子的男人在一旁小声提醒道。  
少年斜睨着男人，似乎是调笑道：“你倒不是个哑巴。”男孩马上就分辨出他语气中的寒意，与方才那句问话中所蕴含的温度完全不同。  
“你叫什么名字？你会说话吗？”少年不再理会身后的人，语调柔和且耐心的问道。  
“因为你的声音很好听。”男孩用流利的日语回答。之后他想起自己只是回答了前一个问题，又说道：“修，我叫修。”  
“姓呢？”  
“周。”男孩又笑了一下，因为这好听的嗓音。  
“你父母呢？”  
这个问题令周修瑟缩了一下，他的笑容渐渐隐去，“他们走了。”  
“没带着你。”他看到少年剑锋一样的眉毛皱在一起。  
“他们嫌我碍事。”停了一下，周修犹豫着说：“他说有人来找的话就让我抵债。”  
少年脸上原本还有些轻浅的笑意，此刻已经完全消失，换成了一种严厉吓人的神情。他的手指擦过男孩过长的额发，指尖触到小小的鼻梁，问：“你知道那是什么意思吗？”  
周修退无可退，半是恐惧半是犹疑道：“就...会被卖掉。”他的话音刚落少年就站起身，向周围人宣布似的说道：“从今天起你姓藤原，就叫藤原修。”他的语气不容反驳，倾身握住周修没有丝毫肉感的手腕。  
跟随少年而来的那个年轻男人立刻出声：“少主！”他想要阻止。周修感觉到那个男人落在自己身上的视线满是谴责。  
“我自己去跟老爹说。”少年将男孩抱了起来，虽然他的身量在一众成人间并不显得高大，但周修身形瘦弱似学龄前的小孩，轻而易举就被抱起。  
“我叫藤原敏郎，是你的哥哥。”  
周修点点头，靠在藤原敏郎的肩膀上，听着搏动的心跳安心的合上眼，不知不觉睡去。此后每当他感到不安时，只有靠在哥哥的肩上才能平静下来。

手机闹铃不依不饶的响着，山崎俊朗痛苦地在床上翻了个身，在床头柜上一阵乱摸终于将扰人的闹钟关闭。  
晨曦透过窗帘的缝隙不偏不倚正好落在他的眼前。他睁开双眼看到周遭的尘埃染上了阳光的金色在空气中漂浮着，他轻轻吹了一口气，就见它们纷乱急速的四散开。  
是个梦啊。他在心底叹息，却已不记得梦的内容了。  
挣扎了十分钟后他终于坐起身，赤裸着的上身可见的覆盖着一层令人羡慕的，不多不少的肌肉，这些都得益于每日坚持不懈的训练和剑道学习。  
距离值班还有一个半小时，他已经快速的完成了洗漱，穿上跑鞋进行每天的五公里跑步。而后在家门口的面包店像往常一样买一份鸡肉芥末三明治，还得到了店主女儿甜美的微笑。如同往常的每一日就此展开。

“山崎刑事*”好友夏本初实每天都活力满满的打着招呼，真不知道他是怎么做到连续值两轮班仍旧这么神采奕奕的。  
“什么事，夏本刑事。”山崎俊朗将早餐和外卖咖啡放在桌上，向精力旺盛过了头的友人点头微笑。  
夏本初实一副心脏被箭射中的模样，喃喃道：“真不愧是被连续评为‘最具魅力笑容’的山崎，不容小觑。”  
“所以说为什么你要跟那群女警凑热闹，如果没有你起哄的话这种事不可能连着三年落到我头上。”山崎俊朗痛斥他，接着装作不耐烦的说道：“到底什么事？”  
“一个好消息和一个天大的好消息，你想先听哪个？”夏本初实两手各竖起一根手指，搞怪的说道。  
“既然都是好消息就先听普通的吧。”山崎俊朗拿起前一值班的事件簿看了起来，头也不抬的说。  
“普通的就是你要被提拔为警部补的任命书已经下来了，恭喜恭喜。”对于身为警视监儿子的夏本初实而言提前了解到什么内部消息并不奇怪。  
山崎俊朗只是翻了个小小的白眼，“你不感动吗？身为你的友人我可是出生入死为你探听来消息呢。”夏本初实不甚满意的嚷嚷起来。  
“很感谢很感谢。”山崎俊朗无可奈何的向如同小孩的朋友合十手掌，“让你冒生命危险偷听你父亲在餐桌上的闲话真是感谢。那么天大的好消息是什么？”  
“我通宵排队买到了《塞尔达传说.旷野之息》，而且还买了两份。”夏本初实掩饰不住得意的笑容，并且满意的看到一向平淡的山崎俊朗瞪大了眼睛，露出惊喜的傻笑。  
“真的吗！”  
“嗯。”夏本初实收了收笑容，“今天晚上有空吗？我爸想请你到家里吃晚饭，顺便把游戏给你。”  
“应该没问题。”山崎俊朗已经打开钱夹掏出钱递给了夏本初实，道：“我不会迟到的。”  
夏本初实接过钱，嘟起嘴抱怨道：“有时真搞不明白到底你是他儿子，还是我是。”  
对此，山崎俊朗只是笑了笑。而后夏本初实就转身去跟前辈们聊天，他则打开早餐一边大口嚼着一边完成昨天的报告。

“藤原敏郎可能还活着。”  
“不可能，当初尸体一个不少全都在那。你之后也确认了。”  
“是啊。全都是烧焦的尸体。”

刑事：在日本巡查-巡查长-巡查部长（警佐）-警部补可以统称刑事。在这里山崎俊朗是警佐，夏本初实是警部补。  
日本对于每个课每个系的警察负责什么样的犯罪案件又很细的分工，按照本文的设定实在不知该把他安在哪里。所以这里藤原敏郎在搜查一课负责的是有组织暴力、帮派之类的犯罪，就不深究他到底在哪个科哪个系了。  
搜查一课专门处理重大刑事案件、暴力案件等等。

 

2.  
夏本宅邸位于千代田区一处安静的街道上，随手周围全是独门独院的住房，但夏本宅仍旧是周围最大也最具日式风格的房子。  
“打扰了。”山崎俊朗并不太喜欢这里。他无法适应那些用蹭步走路，无声而又迅速的女佣。以及过分丰盛的菜肴。  
夏本初实曾不止一次的抱怨过只有好友来拜访时家里的饭菜才会好一些。不过他的话有很多夸张的成分在其中，并不怎么可信。于是山崎俊朗就如同往常一样打着哈哈的笑过了。  
在警视厅中夏本家意味着世代功勋和权势。尽管夏本重实能够稳坐警视监的位置与他的家族多带给他的实惠不无关系，但他那一连串耀目的履历也不是作假的。即使是现在他也并没有丝毫的懈怠，已经锁定了一个目标——友新会。

“我需要你与在友新会的内线取得联系。”夏本重实一边说着一面向池塘中色彩鲜艳的鲤鱼抛洒鱼食。那些鱼儿自由自在的在清净的水中摆尾，显得一派悠闲。“就在Zero-Sum里，他会给你近期所需的资料。”  
山崎俊朗安静的站在一旁。夏本重实并不需要他的回答，身为警察服从上级是绝对的，但‘友新会’这个名字仍旧让他在暗中握紧拳头。  
“这次的行动属于绝密，不要轻易在警局谈论起这件事。”  
“是。”山崎俊朗不动声色的回答，接着注意到夏本重实的目光越过自己落在远处。他顺着他的视线转身看去。  
庭中的青松错落有致，一条青石小径机从中蜿蜒而过，直通向正对面的西侧走廊。廊上的玻璃门投出一片淡黄的光芒，将这个庭院笼罩在一片朦胧之中。在玻璃门内的推门打开着，能够清楚的看到客厅中的一切。  
夏本女士正由初实和女佣陪伴着，他们三人脸上都带着轻松的笑容，谈论着些什么，不时又一阵轻笑，显得很是温馨。  
山崎俊朗不觉也轻轻笑了起来，但他收回视线时却看到夏本重实正一脸严肃的盯着自家客厅中发生的这一幕，显得相当不高兴。  
末了，他重重叹息，“这孩子的性子与其说像夏本家的人，倒不如说更像他母亲一些。”这话说的并不重，但山崎俊朗却听出其中谴责的意味。  
“初实在警局中和大家相处的很好，出勤时也总是能体谅到受害者......”山崎俊朗想要替好友辩解一两句。  
但夏本重实却径自说道：“这种软弱的性子以后怎么继承夏本家。”他有些轻蔑的哼了一声，转头继续看顾池塘中的鲤鱼。这话说的太重，山崎俊朗不得不噤声。

“谁许你擅作主张！”藤原慎吾厉声呵斥着，在他对面跪坐着他的继承人藤原敏郎。他垂着头默默接受父亲的指责。  
和室中除了他们父子二人，还有藤原组的二把手古田温和藤原敏郎的随侍森和也。除此之外的人全都不得进入，哪怕是一直被藤原敏郎抱在怀中的修，此刻也不得不在外间等待。  
那些凶神恶煞的大叔一面听着和室内的叫骂声，一面毫无顾忌的盯着周修看。虽然藤原敏郎擅自给他改了姓氏，但没有藤原慎吾的允许谁都不会承认。周修在一群凶神恶煞的大叔之间如坐针毡。  
藤原慎吾骂了足足有一个钟头，见儿子低眉顺眼但没半点认错的意思就将矛头转向了森和也。指着鼻子斥责他没有尽职尽责，甚至是忘恩负义。  
最终骂的太过分连古田温都不得不劝慰一两句，帮以头触底的森和也解围。藤原敏郎趁着自己父亲歇口气的功夫，说道：“那两个人逃了就是逃了，您把小孩卖了能补上多少钱？”  
“管他是卖身还是卖器官，这笔钱总归是要从那小子身上出的。”古田温一看藤原慎吾的模样，抢先开口说道：“可你现在要收养他，这就是笔烂账了。不是我说，敏郎你该更慎重些。”  
“那不如就将他收做藤原家的义子，有养育之恩在还不怕这笔钱收不回来。”藤原敏郎少见的在父亲和古田温面前强硬起来，“况且，藤原组什么时候落魄到为难一个孩子的地步了。”  
这句话正戳中藤原慎吾的软肋。就见他原本紧皱的眉头慢慢舒展，匀了两回气才说道：“是不到如此地步，只是长此以往威信何在。”  
“立威不仅是展示实力，还要有可处置却不处置之度。”藤原敏郎深深盯着父亲的双眼，“恩威并施才能驭下服众。”  
“呵。”藤原慎吾转怒为笑，似是无奈的喃喃道：“还是太年轻，不过已经不错了。”他看上去心情大好，向一直在旁担心自己血压的古田温挥了挥手。目视藤原敏郎，道：“那个小孩在哪？”  
原本紧闭的纸门在瞬间被拉开，周修看到藤原敏郎身边的那个男人站在两道门之间向自己说道：“组长要见你。”  
那一刻他完全忘记了恐惧，因为藤原敏郎就在那道门之后等着自己。

 

3.  
港口笼罩在浓重的夜雾中，只有三两只无主的猫狗匆匆跑过，影子被昏黄的灯光无限拉长，融入黑暗的阴影中。  
藤原敏郎拉着修的手腕在巨大的货厢间奔跑，惊走大道中央无所事事的野猫。修的双腿已经麻木，他踉跄着跟着哥哥的脚步。  
修听到紧抓着自己手的男人也已气喘吁吁，他们兄弟俩已经不休不止的跑了两三个小时。饶是两人经过长久的锻炼，也难以支撑却仍旧不敢停下。友新会的人已经在这片地区布下了天罗地网，根本没有一丝放过他们的打算。  
藤原俊郎带着修跑到14号码头，海上吹来的风将白雾稍稍吹散，橙黄的路灯像舞台照灯一样照亮逐渐拉开大幕的波涛海面。除了海浪拍在岸堤上的声音外什么都没有。  
“一群狗崽子！”藤原敏郎骂着从身后抽出手枪。  
咔擦。清脆的上膛声在寂静中响起。藤原敏郎将弟弟护在身后，双眼扫过犹如迷宫通道的货柜，不祥的足音越来越近且杂乱。14号码头就像花园谜宫终点的空地，而他们俩就是穿过迷宫的奖励。  
修紧贴在哥哥身后，盯着黑暗的货柜通道。他们身后是波澜的东京湾，是已经无处可逃的绝路。  
这一份紧张凝滞的气氛被一种逐渐接近的古怪声音打断，那声音并不是从他们面前而是身后传来。一艘飘扬着五彩旗帜的渔船的探照灯照破浓重的夜色，逐渐驶近。几重探照灯的光芒搜寻而后聚集在二人身上。  
“少主！”森和也试探的声音响起。当他看到藤原敏郎和藤原修的脸时，不由自主的松了一口气。探照灯在寻获他俩的一瞬间就熄灭，渔船的马达声也只剩回响，一切又重归黑暗寂静之中。  
藤原敏郎不动声色的松了一口气，渔船逐渐靠近，他接过森和也抛上来的缆绳绑好，而修已经率先一步跳到了渔船上。他看着自己的弟弟站在湿漉漉的甲板上看着自己，头一次觉得自己没法面对他。  
修向敏郎伸出手，但他却微微错开视线。一瞬间修就明白这个那个站在岸上沉默不语的少年所想的一切。  
“什么？”修小声问道：“我们快走啊！”同时焦急的打着手势，但藤原敏郎却一动不动。森和也同样躲避着男孩的目光，这令他更加焦急。  
“我们不一起走。”藤原敏郎故作镇定的说道，但他这次却低估了修的聪敏和成熟。当修伸出手时，他跪在码头粗糙的水泥地面上抓住，然后他就紧抓着不放。  
“我是累赘吗？”修的双手紧抓住敏郎越过码头的那只手，“你要留下，我也留下！”  
“你没理由陪着藤原家一起死。”藤原敏郎狠心的说道：“你只不过是养子。”他看到失望渐渐浮现在修还略带婴儿肥的脸庞上。但他继续说道：“和也会跟着你的，别害怕。”  
森和也将一本护照塞给修，迫使他放开藤原敏郎的手。他麻木的翻开，看到一个熟悉的名字印在特质的纸页上：周修。  
修感到喉咙发干，护照上的字逐渐扭曲模糊。“难道...”他几乎是乞求道：“我不能陪你一起吗？”  
藤原敏郎很想别开头去不看修，但他做不到，如果这是最后一面他希望能将修的模样印在脑海中，永远不忘。那双因常年握刀而满是老茧的手轻柔的抚上修的脸颊，这是最后一次。藤原敏郎俯身亲吻修的额头。  
“为了我，快走吧。”  
修不能再拒绝，他握着那只手抵在藤原敏郎亲吻过的地方，一语不发。  
藤原敏郎向一直垂首伫立在一旁的森和也说道：“照顾好他。”  
“不！”修甩开那只手，他对藤原敏郎真是又爱又恨。“你比我更需要他，让他留下。”藤原敏郎并不赞同，但他的反对还没说出口就被修堵了回去，“你必须把他留下，为了我。”  
这下藤原敏郎不得不点头，如果这能让修平安的离开，“一定要平安无事，然后别再回来。”  
森和也一跃上岸，他回首看向那个站在甲板上绝望而无助的男孩，头一次看向他的视线不再是愤怒，或冷漠，或无视。而是说道：“我从未讨厌过你。”  
枪声响起，船离开了码头在黑色的海洋中颠簸。修凝视着海港的方向，尽管入目是一片黑暗。他以为自己又回到了那个柜子中，眼泪随着渔船的起伏落下。  
就在这一片伸手不见五指的黑暗中，一朵灿烂的火花在远处爆开。冲天的火焰照亮四周的一切，使得修再度看到到了港口的所在。随着滚滚浓烟和连片的火焰升起，修感到自己被一道道切碎后混乱又无序的重新组合在一起，疼痛难忍却又是他必须经受的。

俄亥俄州 哥伦布市  
粗暴的捶门声将唐津昭秀从睡梦中吵醒。他裹紧毯子本打算无视那狂躁的敲门声，但最终还是被不间断的噪音骚扰催着从沙发上起来开了门。  
一大早就看到韦德.沃兹怒气冲冲的站在门口，招呼也不打就直接冲进屋将客厅那台落灰的老电视打开了。在他之后进来的是萨曼莎.库克，看上去她的心情也不太好，却保持着冷静自持。  
“韦德，我刚熬了三天在复习和考试上。昨天晚上还一晚没睡，拜托你们有什么事等我睡醒再说可以吗。”唐津昭秀将门甩上，而后蹒跚着步入客厅，将自己抛进唯一一把扶手椅里。  
韦德将想看的频道调出来后就见遥控器扔进唐津昭秀的怀中，指着电视说道：“你自己看。”  
电视停在新闻频道，一条明显是在早些时候匆忙制作的新闻正在播报，配以一张当地分区警局正门的照片。  
金发美女正用严肃的语调念着新闻稿，“已被警局收押待审的莫洛街头帮派头目保罗.布朗今晨在警局羁押室内死亡。目前警方没有做出进一步说明，后续详细报道将在今晚的新闻中报道。”  
新闻转到了一只得到轮椅的后肢畸形的狗狗，但已经没人在意了。唐津昭秀慵懒的瘫在扶手椅里，面对韦德.沃兹的怒视轻声说道：“任务完成了，有问题？”  
韦德.沃兹张张嘴，却被这个比自己小几岁的少年气得说不出话来。萨曼莎.库克无语的摇摇头，说道：“人死了确实没有任何问题，但这是什么？”她说着从包里掏出一张A4纸，纸上印着一朵花的图形。  
“我们让你优先挑选任务，不以为着你可以每次都留下这个东西。”萨曼莎.库克用少有的严厉口吻说道：“我们不能留下任何标识，没有一个杀手会这么做。”  
唐津昭秀打了个呵欠，没有发表任何意见。萨曼莎.库克和韦德.沃兹对视一眼，继续说道：“你不会希望我们去调查这到底是什么吧？”  
“事实上，我得离开了。”唐津昭秀耸了耸肩从座位上站起身，不去看另外两人的表情。  
韦德拦住他，“这不是什么大问题，只要你答应以后不再留下这朵奇怪的花就没有任何问题。你不需要躲避。”  
“不。”唐津昭秀站在通往厨房的入口，“我的意思是说我不会再这么做了，”这话让另外两人松了口气，“还有我要去日本。”  
“什么！”他俩异口同声。  
“就算你们俩是情侣也不要这么同步。”唐津昭秀将披在身上的毯子扔在地上，“我已经定好机票了，下午就走。”  
“你回去的目的和你当初来美国的原因是一样的吗？”萨曼莎锐利的问道。  
“是。”  
韦德和萨曼莎都隐约知道眼前这个刚刚年满18岁就即将大学毕业的少年是为了逃离日本的人和事而来到这里的。现在他就像一把待出鞘的刀，已经锁定了某人的咽喉，只差那绝命的一击。  
“如果你需要帮助......”韦德不太自然地提议，努力提醒自己今天来的目的是为了让他守规矩。  
“我会联系艾奇。”唐津昭秀保证道。他的行李就静静地待在通完车库的门口，“我本来不想说再见的。”但是萨曼莎却突然抱住他，“虽然不知道你要面对什么，一定要加油。”  
她松开了这个大男孩，猛拍他的手臂，充满活力的说道：“我想我们还有时间吃个午饭什么的，然后送你去机场。”  
“叫上艾奇？”唐津昭秀揉搓着发疼的手臂，期待地问道。  
“当然。”  
哥伦布连续的阴雨天已经结束，阳光抛洒在地面上将水分蒸发，一丝丝炎热逐渐显露。对于很多人来说这不过是再平常不过的一天。

 

这章有借用《杀死比尔》的情节  
4.  
夏日的夜晚，焚烧艾草的烟气从小猪鼻子中冒出将蚊虫驱赶一空。修与藤原敏郎坐在长廊边，两人之间摆着一瓶麦茶和两个玻璃杯。暑期的每一天他们都一同度过，锻炼、接受剑道指导直到傍晚，然后一起坐在廊檐下休息直至晚饭时。  
“这个给你。”藤原敏郎将一直藏在身侧的东西拿了出来，修早就发现了那个想一根长棍似的东西，但直至他将之拿在手中才发觉那到底是什么。  
那是一把小刀，刀鞘用黑漆刷的透亮，绑着白色的绳结，刀刃锐利且有着漂亮的波纹。明亮的月光令刀散出淡淡的光芒。  
借着光修看到刀鞘上镌刻着被一条简朴椭圆形圆环围绕着的一株植物。他不止一次在大宅中看到这个，但没有一个人告诉他这是什么。  
“琉璃唐草，是藤原家的家徽。”藤原敏郎在修呆愣愣的看着小刀时说道：“每一个藤原家的人在小时候都会得到。”  
修看到藤原敏郎露出浅浅的笑容，一时间五感交杂。藤原敏郎拉过修狠狠地揉着他的头发，男孩发出含糊的笑声和叫声。

唐津昭秀睁开眼，发觉自己身处一片黑暗中。他用了大约3秒钟才意识到自己在飞往日本冲绳的飞机上，四周一片静谧，偶尔有衣料摩挲声和低语声在封闭的空间中飘荡。他在狭窄的作为中挪动已经僵硬的身体，将滑落的毯子重新盖好抵御飞机上的低温，然后摁了呼叫铃。  
短跟皮鞋踏在铺了薄地毯的地面上发出闷响，“请问需要什么？”黑暗中，只有空姐的声音是清晰的。  
“热茶，谢谢。”他得到了热茶却只是拿在手里，并没有喝。舷窗外能看到一个硕大浑圆的月盘高悬在云海之上。

飞机降落是在正午，一天中阳光最充足的时刻。离开阴暗逼仄的封闭空间踏上大地的第一感受便是白茫茫刺眼一片，热烈的阳光晒得发烫，远处候机楼的阴影就像块难得的宝地。冲绳岛整个如同一块被至于火上的奶酪一般灼热。  
离开海关，唐津昭秀直接乘上了出租车，向司机报了一个地址。车子平稳的行驶在沿海的快速路上，司机时不时瞄一瞄后排年轻的乘客，奇怪他怎么不去观光旅游的地方，反而要跑去一个不知名的角落。  
出租最终停在了大道路口，再往前便是一条条小巷，那路还没车身一半宽。唐津昭秀付清车前便拎着唯一的行礼背包直接走了进去。  
小巷有无数条岔路，曲曲折折曲径深幽，一路下去眼前却豁然有一片开阔地。一幢随处可见的日式二层小酒馆斜斜立着，看上去像醉酒之人般似倒非倒，近旁还伴着一颗青翠郁郁的小树，树荫下一个穿着想伙计的男人坐在石阶上眯着眼抽烟。  
“欢迎光临！”或许是没见过唐津昭秀，也可能是还没到上客的时间。男人有点惊讶又不至于手忙脚乱的替他拉开推门。  
“欢迎光临！”比之前更加洪亮的男声从柜台后响起，唐津昭秀有些不适应的眯起眼看到一个年过半百的男子站在那里，正笑眯眯的向着自己。  
“本地特产的酒来一壶吗，还有今早打捞的鱼生？”虽然是疑问，但男人并没有等回答就摆出一只酒壶和酒杯。唐津昭秀坐进柜台的座椅中，静静斟了一杯酒饮下。  
柜台后的男人应当是店主，看他喝的爽快不由得一阵开心，这样的年轻人相当对他胃口，比那些喝个酒都要加这加那的不知强多少倍。  
“来观光吗？”他随口问道，将新鲜鱼肉片开。  
“来找人。”唐津昭秀又斟了一杯，饶有兴致的支起身看老板的手艺。  
“这附近的人吗？叫什么名字？”  
“服部半藏。”唐津昭秀盯着老板猛然间抬起头的表情。对方瞪大眼睛，呼吸急促的注视着他，嘴唇几度开合。  
唐津昭秀实在太过笃定，老板怎么也想不通眼前这个年轻人是如何知晓并找到早已隐世的自己，可他清楚自己是无论如何也无法搪塞过去了。  
“你找服部半藏做什么？”  
“他铸刀。”唐津昭秀理所当然的说道。而我需要他的刀，他没有把后半句说出来，但他俩全都明白。  
服部一组曾是藤原家御用的铸刀匠，历史可以一直追溯到江户时代，两个家族曾经的联姻使他们不仅限于雇佣关系。直至近代藤原家最有势利的一支脉系覆灭之后，服部半藏为了躲避灾祸改名换姓，隐居在这冲绳小岛上。  
“你要刀做什么？”服部半藏不动声色的握紧切鱼的刀。  
“我哥哥说‘服部是最好的’。”唐津昭秀背诵一般说出这句话。令服部半藏仔细观察起眼前这个年轻人。  
那是个显得过分单薄的，还略带少年气息的男人，但服部却从他的姿态，一举一动中判断出他经过严格且精密的训练来成为一个杀人的机器。  
“我发誓不再做杀人的刀了。无论你有什么理由，我都不会为你铸刀。”  
“其实，你曾为我做过。”唐津昭秀几乎可算带着笑意，再次看到这个男人惊愕的表情。  
他曾为之服务过的家族只有藤原一族，他将自己全部的心血倾注在那些用来杀戮的刀上，赋予它们无与伦比的美与暴力。可藤原家早就在黑道争斗中被消灭，眼前这个青年与藤原家少主又无半点相似之处，年龄上也差的太多。  
服部半藏苦苦思索着，接着一个念头飞速闪过‘哥哥说：服部是最好的。’他确实做过一把小刀，下单的人却不是藤原组长，而是少主。他在铸刀时曾听说那位年轻一时兴起收养了一个男孩。  
他从没见过那个男孩，事实上当时的他一门心思全部在那些刀上，完全不理会其他事。服部半藏匀着气，不知该感叹世事无常还是罪孽轮回。  
“跟我来。”他默默转身朝角落不起眼的楼梯走去。唐津昭秀跟在他身后，踩着已经被踏的变形的木楼梯走上二楼。  
有些昏暗的二楼只有小窗投进的几缕光线照明，虽不足以照亮整个空间却足够他看到那一列摆放在刀架上的，每一把都精心维护没有丝毫灰尘的太刀、打刀和胁差。  
唐津昭秀一时间有些呆愣，他从未想过能直接看到这些精品。他一一看过这些刀，想象着收藏在刀鞘中的利刃，直至那把绑着熟悉的海纹深蓝绑带的小刀。  
他拿起那把胁差拿了起来，仅仅抽出一点边看到靠近刀鞘的位置上有琉璃唐草的图案。服部半藏几乎确定他就是曾被藤原敏郎收养的男孩。  
那把胁差曾是他专门为藤原敏郎所打造的，作为16岁的生日礼物，本应在少年成年继承后大放异彩的打刀。然而之后的事情众所周知，藤原组灭亡，他唯一能做的就是将这把折断的刀重新锻造。  
“你需要一把大刀。”服部半藏看到青年握着那小刀，久久不曾动作轻声提示。  
唐津昭秀摇摇头，声音中带着一丝不易察觉的抽噎，说道：“我只要它。”

太刀是适用于马上作战的，打刀适合地面对战。

比较正统的是胁差是打刀或太刀的佩刀，专门在后者出现破损时使用，有些二刀流使用的就是打刀或太刀配胁差。

打刀或太刀折断后确实会有被改造成胁差的情况。

切腹有专用的小刀。文中提及的小刀基本上指的都是胁差。

胁差长度一般在30-60厘米之间。


End file.
